Young Love
by stevie.wonder1120
Summary: Ricky is Videl's little cousin who is the same age as Trunks. This is a story of how they come and stay together through the best and worst times of their lives. Trunks X OC. Rating will go up in future chapter... If you know what I mean ;D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone :) This is my third story and my first multi- chapter story! Thanks again to anyone who reviewed my first story _Vegeta's First Kill _and my second story _Dark Days_! Reviews really mean a lot to me and I hope you enjoy this story as well :D

Summary: Ricky is Videl's little cousin who is the same age as Trunks. This is a story of how they come and stay together through the best and worst times of their lives. Trunks X OC.

Disclaimer: **I**** don't own DBZ! But I do own Ricky and Carly ;)**

****I drew (more like traced) a picture of Ricky and the picture is on my tumblr account :) The link is tswizzlefanatic . tumblr . com (minus the spaces)

This story could be seen as an AU, but since it really follows the story line... IDK what to classify it as xD so i'm going to say that it's a CU with an extra character thrown in there :) This story will span from a few months before the Buu Saga to like... right before the Baby Saga in GT.

* * *

Young Love

Chapter 1

* * *

"Ricky, wake up! It's 7:30!" Videl yelled across the hallway to her seven year old cousin's room. "I'm leaving in half an hour!"

Ricky rolled over in her bed and called out in a groggy, half asleep voice, "I'm awake!"

She got out of her bed and walked towards her dresser. Her eyes widened as she took in her appearance in the large mirror above it. Her black, shoulder length hair was sticking up and to the right and the left side was completely tangled.

She grabbed her comb and worked her way through it. Once her hair was taken care of, she pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a blue tie die T- Shirt that read "Sag Harbor, New York".

After she had eaten her breakfast, she sat in the kitchen, admiring the place. She had never lived in a house as extravagant as her Uncle Hercule's. She had moved in with her god father after her mother had died in June. It was now September and she still couldn't get over how nice the house was.

Of course, she had been in the house before her mother had passed, for Videl was her best friend since the day she was born. It was just that her and her mother used to live in a tiny apartment in central Manhattan and wouldn't have survived had it not been for food stamps. Ricky's father had died before she was born so he couldn't help them out. _Life: 1; Ricky: 0_, Ricky thought.

Videl came down the stairs, her green backpack hanging off of her shoulder.

"Hey, Ricky, I'm about to leave. I know this has been really hard on you but I know you can get through it. You should leave at around 8:30 if you want to get to school on time. You sure you don't want my dad to drive you?" Videl asked as she picked up a banana on her way out the door.

"The school is right down the street and I used to take the subway to school in New York. I'll be fine, don't worry." Ricky said as she smiled half- heartedly at her cousin. She hoped she wouldn't have to walk alone every day. Living in the suburbs of Satan City was a big stretch from always being surrounded by people in the City.

"Alright then. I'll see you when you get back home." Videl replied with a smile and a wave as she walked out the front door.

* * *

Ricky studied her schedule until it was time to go. She grabbed her gray backpack and walked out the door.

As she was walking down the front walkway towards the side walk, she noticed a boy about her age walking in the direction of the school with a backpack on his back. He had odd colored lavender hair and looked half asleep.

"Hey!" She called out as she walked a bit faster to catch up with him. "I'm Ricky. Are you heading towards Orange Star Elementary?"

The boy's eyes widened a bit as he realized the girl was talking to him.

"Yeah, I'm Trunks. Are you new to the school?" He replied with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I just moved here from New York. I'm going into the third grade, how about you?"

"Same here!" He continued smiling as they walked towards the school together. As they walked down the street towards the Elementary school, they compared schedules and got to know each other a bit better. Trunks introduced her to one of his best friends, Carly, and the three of them hung out together the whole day.

After Ricky said goodbye to Trunks on her way home, she leaned against the closed door with a real smile on her face for the first time in three months. She had made two new, great, friends and Trunks was cute to boot! _Life: 1; Ricky: 1._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! Tell me if anything is wrong and give me suggestions for future chapters maybe? I already have most of this story planned out but having suggestions will definatley help me out :) R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! I'm back with chapter two in case you missed me :) as I said before the first chapter, this is my first multi-chapter story and third story ever written so... please review and tell me how I'm doing! if you think the story sucks please tell me why. If you think it's good and i should keep going with a third chapter please tell me! Also i'm not very good at writing long chapters and you can see that if you look at my two oneshots :P Sorry i'm new to writing!

Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters! But I do own Ricky :) also if you want to see the picture I drew (more like traced different face parts xD) of Ricky, the picture is on my tumblr and the link is: tswizzlefanatic . tumblr image / 28522217881 minus the spaces :) (ignore the ads :P)**

This chapter is set when Vegeta told Trunks he would take him to the park for an hour after he punched him :) It mainly focuses on Vegeta's thoughts as he's watching Trunks and Ricky interact ;)

* * *

Young Love

Chapter 2

* * *

As Trunks and Vegeta walked down the street, Trunks couldn't stop talking. He went on and on about how excited he was to be going to the park. Vegeta pretty much tuned him out as they kept walking.

He had only agreed to go with his son to the park for one hour and the clock was ticking.

When they got there, Trunks noticed a baby blue 1960's style bike sitting in the bike rack. He recognized the bike as the one he always saw Ricky riding around on whenever he looked out the window.

When he saw the girl with wavy black hair sitting on the swings singing along to her iPod, he started running towards her.

"Oh no, it's Trunks!" Ricky shouted sarcastically as she noticed the lavender haired boy running towards her.

"Hey, Rick, I know you missed me since Friday but I'm here now, don't worry. My dad finally agreed to take me to the park! There he is over there!" Trunks replied with a wide smile as he pointed to his father.

Ricky looked over to Vegeta and smiled. "Hi Mr. Briefs, I'm Ricky!" She called out to him. He just stared at her blankly before plopping down on a nearby bench. "Ok, guess not." She mumbled under her breath.

* * *

As Vegeta watched his son talk and laugh with the dark haired girl, he was deep in thought. Maybe coming to the park wasn't such a terrible thing. Bulma had been nagging him about not spending time with Trunks outside of training and not knowing Trunks at all.

Now he could see what she was talking about.

He didn't know anything about Trunks other than his age, birthday, and power level. He didn't know who his friends were (other than Goten), didn't know what he liked to do. He had only been to the park with Trunks one other time in his life and Trunks was one year old at the time.

At least Trunks got to go to the park and be with his friends. Trunks had so much more than Vegeta at his age and Vegeta was happy for it. He was glad that Trunks didn't know the horrors of the universe. Glad he wasn't forced on purging missions or to hide his emotions.

Vegeta was glad that Trunks wasn't like him.

A few years ago, when Trunks told Vegeta he wanted to be just like him when he grew up, Vegeta blanched. He didn't want his son to be cold and hard when he was older. He wanted him to be like his future counterpart.

He wanted him to be strong and proud, but also generous and friendly. Vegeta was glad that his influence on his son didn't have any negative impacts, or at least that's what he was seeing for now.

That was the biggest reason he left when he found out that Bulma was pregnant and was planning on leaving again after the Cell Games. But then, when Mirai Trunks died, he realized something big.

He didn't want to leave. He wanted to know his son and protect him from monsters like Cell or Frieza.

For a very long time, Vegeta hated his father for leaving him. How could he have just let Frieza kill him and leave him all alone? Why didn't he think about what would happen to him?

Vegeta didn't want Trunks to hate him. He didn't want Trunks to be spiteful or angry all the time. He wanted Trunks to be surrounded by people who cared about him, like that Ricky girl, who was now blushing and laughing at something Trunks had said.

Vegeta was jolted out of his thoughts as the alarm on his watch went off, signaling that they had been at the park for an hour already.

Vegeta turned the alarm off and went back to watching the two children.

Maybe he should bring his son to the park more often.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review please!


End file.
